<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anybody Else But You by GlitterGluwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518208">Anybody Else But You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu'>GlitterGluwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bernadetta von Varley (mentioned) - Freeform, Bestiality, Blackmail, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edelgard von Hresvelg (mentioned) - Freeform, Furrynand von Aegir, Hacking, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Webcams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGluwu/pseuds/GlitterGluwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hubert carried on listening, letting his head loll back and just gradually catching his breath, savoring this - and steadily growing aroused again to the thought of just how terrified Ferdinand would be when he discovered his secret had been found out.</i><br/>---<br/>All Hubert wanted was some dirt on Edelgard's rival to ruin his chances at the class president elections; what he gets is, for better or worse, much more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anybody Else But You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BIG HONKIN CONTENT WARNING, LADS. LOOK AT THE TAGS. IF IT AIN'T YOUR THING, CLICK AWAY NOW. FERDINAND VON AEGIR GETS FUCKED BY A DOG; I REPEAT, FERDINAND VON AEGIR GETS FUCKED BY A DOG.</p><p>Alright, where was I? I apologize for the "Furrynand von Aegir" tag. When I told my friend this was the fic I was posting tonight, he automatically demanded that I included that tag, and what was I SUPPOSED to do, chicken out? I'm no chicken, folks (as indicated by me writing this fic, lmao)</p><p>Nothing much to say aside from there's a LOT of dubious morality in this one and if you're squeamish about that, please put your mental health above finishing the fic; I will take absolutely no offense.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All told, Ferdinand Von Aegir had been one of his easier targets. He was by no means </span>
  <em>
    <span>unintelligent -</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was, after all, the famed rival of his own younger stepsister, and it took more than just anybody to come even close to being Edelgard’s equal. No, unintelligent wasn’t quite the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gullible, to put it simply. He had a one-track mind and as gifted as he was in his schoolwork, he wasn’t quite so proficient at reading people, self-reflecting, or, in a more general sense, ‘street smarts’. This wasn’t necessarily a weakness; he was like a dog in many ways, and it made him popular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too popular. The class president elections were fast approaching, and Edelgard was heavily at risk of being unseated. It was time for Hubert to put his talents to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard had not asked him to do it; her pride was too great and he doubted that she knew quite what shape his criminal activity took, just that she had a hunch it existed and didn’t look further into it because she herself preferred not to know. In his defense, the habit had begun out of concern; Bernadetta, though he was loath to admit it, was a family friend, and the amount of time she spent alone in her room was concerning, to say the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voyeuristic consequences had been largely unintentional, but it was worth a little guilt to know that Bernadetta was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His other camera hacks ranged from safety measures - Edelgard was much more sociable than himself, and he had to ensure that any suitors she invited into her bed were suitable - to somewhat more unsavory ones. All told, this particular hack was closer to the middle of the scale than one might have thought; all he needed was some kind of dirt that he could let slip while Edelgard was with her gossipier chum, Dorothea, and it wouldn’t be long until the entire school knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hack was simple. He concealed his RAT in an email appearing to be from Ancestry.com, claiming that they had found new connections in Ferdinand’s family tree, and left his computer to visit the kitchen for a quick dinner and a chat with his stepfather. By the time he had returned, Ferdinand had opened - and unwittingly downloaded - his virus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon opening his program, he sighed at the realization that Ferdinand had downloaded the virus to his laptop. Naturally, this was less than ideal - it offered him some surveillance, but not twenty-four hour - but he would make do. He opened access to the webcam and took in the scene before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take him much time to recognize that Ferdinand was sprawled on his stomach in bed, flipping through a slim novel with his notebook laid out next to him. He annotated attentively as he read, leading Hubert to believe he was reading the book for an English assignment; every so often, he turned away from the book to flip through his notebook, muttering to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aside from demonstrating that Hubert’s hack had done its job, there clearly wasn’t much for him to see. He turned away from the screen and left the software on, glancing up every now and again if he happened to hear something out of the ordinary and getting to work on his own readings for school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps half an hour later, Ferdinand had pulled out his chemistry textbook and was perusing it, taking notes as he did, when Hubert heard a rhythmic clicking through his headphones, like the sound of a dog walking over a hardwood floor. He glanced up just in time to see Ferdinand look to the side and smile at something off-camera; his suspicions were confirmed when he heard a soft thump and a low groan, as if the dog had lain down. Ferdinand paid it little attention, and so he did, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not long after that, he heard the dog get up and walk again, and when he looked, he could see just the end of its snout resting on Ferdinand’s bed. Ferdinand offered it another smile and said, “I have to finish this chapter today, bud. We can play tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert sighed and sat back. Surveillance was rarely much of a treat, if he was being honest - not unless the subject was of particular interest on their own. Had Ferdinand been a woman, Hubert might have drawn more delight from this endeavor; when he really looked, he had very fine features that would surely have done more to emphasize his attractiveness had he simply been female. He had a refined jaw, full lips, and a clean, sharp slope to his nose. That was to say nothing of his hair, which had grown long in the last year or so, long enough that he’d elected to tie it back while he focused on homework.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand hummed something, looked toward the dog again, pet its head and slid out of bed. Hubert heard the creak of a door closing, the click of it locking, and then Ferdinand was back, sliding into the same position and placing his head down on his book while he reached over and, presumably, stroked the dog once more. Hubert saw it lift its nose and flick its tongue over Ferdinand’s wrist, prompting a soft chuckle and “Von…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand lifted his head and turned it back toward the door and seemed to consider something. Then he leaned toward the dog and murmured, “Let me finish this section, okay?”, laughing a little bit again when the dog lapped over his mouth. Hubert scowled in distaste - the thing probably ate its own feces, but a kiss from his dog was hardly enough to ruin Ferdinand’s reputation - and turned back to his own work once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Ferdinand attempted to do the same, the dog had other ideas. Hubert raised his eyebrows when he heard rhythmic wet noises and looked up to see the dog further down the bed, persistently licking at the leg of Ferdinand’s sweatpants. How he dealt with it, Hubert would never understand - he was growing annoyed just </span>
  <em>
    <span>listening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand idly bent his leg as if to dissuade the beast from its endeavor, but this only appeared to encourage it; it put its forelegs on the bed and stretched upward, reaching up to lick Ferdinand’s ankle where his sweatpants had ridden up above the level of his socks. “Von,” Ferdinand snickered, then repeated in a firmer tone, “Von, stop.” The dog paused sharply, turning its head to look toward its master and staying stock still for a moment before it went right back to licking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand shook his head, smiling idly, but did nothing to stop it. Hubert sighed, leaned back, and turned his volume down; the sound of the dog was still irritating, but he wasn’t going to yield for the sake of a stupid animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passed - Ferdinand continued reading, Hubert continued with his own work, and the dog - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Von - </span>
  </em>
  <span>continued licking Ferdinand’s leg. It eventually made its way onto the bed, standing above Ferdinand’s backside and licking between his shirt and his pants - at least that was the assumption Hubert made, based on its relative position. By now, its mouth was obscured by Ferdinand’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand shifted, just enough to catch Hubert’s attention out of the corner of his eye. He lifted his head and watched for a moment; Ferdinand seemed distracted, propping his chin on his palm as his eyes fluttered closed. Hubert frowned, edged closer, and turned the volume back up a couple notches - he didn’t hear licking anymore, but the dog was nudging its nose downward. Then it lifted its head, whined, and visibly pawed at - at -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert couldn’t see </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfectly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the location seemed indicative of Ferdinand’s hindquarters. In his experience, this wasn’t typical behavior for - but, well, he was hardly a dog </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cat person. Hubert cupped his chin and continued watching Ferdinand’s face. Was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>blushing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was so hard to tell with this shoddy camera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand seemed to make an attempt at re-focusing his attention on his reading. The dog dipped its head out of sight again and Ferdinand shifted, sighed, and mumbled, “I’m almost done…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was met with a high whine, and the response was unmistakable - Ferdinand’s rear briefly jerked upward into view in time with a sharp, short inhale, one that drew Ferdinand’s lips apart before driving them back together in an effort to muffle the sound. Hubert raised his eyebrows, leaning in, almost unable to believe his eyes. The dam broke when Ferdinand caved, rested his head on his open text once again, and shimmied his hips upward, reaching downward to tug his pants down past the now-visible curve of his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog dipped in to taste and that was the moment when Hubert yanked his ear buds out and left his desk chair, pacing the room with his heart pounding into his throat. He was by no means an especially moral person on his own and he had no illusions about that, but this - this -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spared a glance back toward his monitor. It was perfect. In every way, it was perfect. He could do more than just ruin Ferdinand’s public image; He could blackmail him into dropping from the race entirely. All it would take was the press of a single button. He could see the outline of him now, a mishmash of warm, pale shapes that made heat coil in Hubert’s gut. It was a familiar sensation, one he hadn’t felt quite so intensely since discovering his voyeuristic tendencies upon seeing Bernadetta’s unsuspecting bare breasts; the perfect mixture of shame and arousal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crossed the room and settled into his chair again, palming himself to the sight - and, upon replacing his earbuds, the sound - of Ferdinand von Aegir being eaten out by an </span>
  <em>
    <span>animal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His pants were taut around his knees by now, his face bright red where it was mashed into his textbook. Hubert could see the dog’s snout, but Ferdinand had raised his butt high enough now that the top half of the beast’s head was out of frame. Hubert pressed the “record” button on his software in time to catch a few of the dog’s long, slow laps - the sound was a good bit more than obscene - and settled back to tug his own pants down over his erection just as Ferdinand orgasmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dog didn’t pause, not even for a moment. Hubert watched Ferdinand’s expression morph from ecstatic into vaguely pained in mere moments; Ferdinand clumsily shoved backward at the beast’s head and snapped his legs closed, sinking downward with flushed relief written all over his face. The dog lingered above him, looking up at its master with a begging expression as Ferdinand slowly, slowly emerged back into himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At length, Ferdinand propped himself on one elbow and looked over his shoulder. He shakily reached back and patted the dog, breathing out a “Good boy” that made Hubert groan. He traced his fingers over the head of his cock as Ferdinand pacified Von, murmuring comforts as he scratched its chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The irony was not at all lost on Hubert; he was no closer to bedding animals than he’d been prior to this revelation, but good </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he wasn’t seeing much more appeal to the elusive Ferdinand von Aegir. Even just the back of his head was tempting him - his ponytail had loosened and his curls were tumbling over his shoulder, and Hubert could see vague hints of his bared stomach and spent cock past the swell of his chest. Really, he was quite lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand shakily raised himself up, not bothering to cover himself. Hubert heard him murmur “sit” and the animal did, and as if the prior event had not been enough to convince him - or anyone - that Von was more than a one-time lover, Ferdinand sat up and pressed his lips to the end of the dog’s snout, happily granting its long, glistening tongue access when it met his mouth. The animal shifted on its haunches and Hubert could see the bright red, arrow-shaped meat of its erect penis between its forelegs now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely Ferdinand wouldn’t… But he’d come that far, hadn’t he? Hubert eyed him as he hummed around Von’s probing tongue and petted in circles down its tummy, teasing above its privates as he might have with a human lover. The dog whined and chuffed and Ferdinand chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” he commanded, peeling away. He edged away from it, looking as if he was pointedly avoiding getting onto his hands and knees, and approached where he’d left his laptop; Hubert held his breath as he drew closer, internally praying that he wouldn’t shut the device or notice the camera’s indicator light. But no, Ferdinand just consolidated things, propped the laptop on top of his textbook and tucked the small stack at the top of his bed before shuffling underneath his pillow and drawing out a clear plastic bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert swallowed thickly. For a moment, the only view on the screen was of Ferdinand’s hunched-over stomach and exposed thighs, his flushed cock as it slowly stiffened again, and his fingers as he squeezed a drop of lubricant onto his fingertip. Hubert watched him reach down, and down -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He very nearly needed to step away and take a breather again. He was very, very close to needing to do exactly that - but he couldn’t possibly tear himself away, not when Ferdinand reached between his legs and abruptly braced himself on his available hand, groaning with delight. He worked his hips back and forth, and for the briefest of moments Hubert imagined that it was for him, that he was working himself open for his own cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, he found Ferdinand von Aegir was growing on him tremendously. The small gasps tumbling from his lips, the sighs and the gentle sway - he paused to take his shirt off and Hubert sank in his seat, duly astonished by how much the sight pleased him. He carried on jerking off as Ferdinand finished fingering himself, allowing himself to imagine for a moment that Ferdinand could see him, too, that he was putting on a performance for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him -</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But before he could ejaculate to this fantasy, Ferdinand removed his fingers and sat up again, turning his shoulders and reaching back. Hubert could hear the beast whining again and realized that this was it - he was going to see Ferdinand at his most debauched. Ferdinand braced himself on his hands and knees and smiled over his shoulder and said, “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In little time at all, the beast was on him - its chest pressed to his back, its hind legs straining as it attempted to slip into him without success. Eventually Ferdinand tittered and reached back to help it, and Hubert swallowed again at the sight of Ferdinand’s milky-pale body on its hands and knees, his flushed face directly in the camera now with reddish-blonde curls framing it on all sides. He was, in a word, delectable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Von didn’t show a single second of hesitation from the first moment its cock found its way inside Ferdinand’s body; Hubert could see between Ferdinand’s thighs how its tail wagged and its hind legs stumbled with the force of its thrusts, then found purchase. Hubert wished, beyond all hope, that he could’ve seen what was happening from the back, but it was well worth it for the look on Ferdinand’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was flushed a red deeper than even his hair, his mouth wide open and his eyebrows tented in bliss. “Unh,” he moaned, loud and high in his throat, then seemed to remember himself with a glance toward the door. Hubert wondered whether he was home alone, or truly so shameless as to have done this with the all-too-real possibility of his father listening behind the door. Whatever the case, Ferdinand took it as a reminder to stay quiet; he mouthed more than said “Good boy,” then sucked his lower lip in between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert had to squeeze himself at the base to keep from cumming, but he was fighting a losing battle. If Von had started off intense, it only grew more brutal in its abuse as time went on. The whining grew ever higher and more pervasive, and following a particularly violent shudder from Ferdinand it actually howled. Ferdinand tried to admonish it for the outburst, but he was clearly all but breathless by this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s elbows wobbled under his weight, then gave; before long he was face down, ass up, with Von’s happily panting face in frame and Ferdinand little more than a mess of flushed skin and unkempt hair and barely-concealed moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last much longer than that, but Hubert had few complaints. He hadn’t expected much from the beast in the first place and he’d been teasing himself quite long enough - the moment the dog buried its knot and held it there, Hubert came to the sweet sound of Ferdinand’s high, animalistic moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s hand was hidden underneath him now, presumably pumping himself to completion in Von’s wake. Hubert carried on listening, holding his head back and just gradually catching his breath, savoring this - and steadily growing aroused again to the thought of just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ferdinand would be when he discovered his secret had been found out.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>He airdropped the exported video file to Ferdinand during a mutual free period in the library the following day. The video title read “dropoutoftherace.mov”; Hubert had considered for a surprisingly long time the previous night whether or not he wanted to make the threat - and the demand - explicit. Needless to say, the answer he’d come to was “yes”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched Ferdinand across the room with rapt interest, from the faint air of surprise at having had something airdropped to him to the methodical removal of his earbuds from his backpack to his pressing of the spacebar. Hubert closely considered his face and swallowed thickly at the dawning look of dread he saw there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand glanced around and Hubert met his gaze when it landed on him; he’d hidden his computer’s identity when he made the drop, but even as daft as Ferdinand was it’d be pure folly to believe he wouldn’t know who had done this. He reached for his coffee and sipped it nonchalantly as Ferdinand glanced back to his monitor, visibly swallowing and trying to train his expression despite the redness rising to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All at once, he unfroze, slamming his laptop shut and stuffing it in his backpack without bothering to unplug his earbuds. He shakily zipped his bag and slung it over one shoulder, unconvincingly performing ‘casual’, and stormed past Hubert without looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There had been tears brimming in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert sighed and sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and smiling. Certainly, it would be embarrassing when he had to leave the library with his pounding erection, but the humiliation Ferdinand had just been put through was more than enough to mitigate that sacrifice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That video would surely entertain him for a good many nights thereafter.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/glittergluwu">My Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>